


Yours, Mine, Ours

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [37]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy shocks Oliver with a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Your comments keep me motivated to keep writing. This is a short installment but it has plenty of angst.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 4\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 5\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 6\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 7\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 8\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 9\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 10\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 11\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 12\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 13\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 14\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 15\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 16\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 17\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 18\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 19\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 20\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 21\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 22\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 23\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 24\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 25\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 26\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 27\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 28\. Three (Part 13)  
> 29\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 30\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 31\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 32\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 33\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 34\. William (Part 29)  
> 35\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 36\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 37\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Tommy kissed Oliver before rolling off of him and collapsing onto his back. He was covered in sweat and breathing in short pants. "I need to start running again," he said in a breathy laugh.

Oliver rolled onto his side and placed a hand on Tommy's chest, "I'd like that. I miss running with you."

Tommy's brow furrowed and Oliver could practically hear his husband’s thoughts as he tried to work out the logistics of returning to their morning running routine. "Maybe Felicity can drop Bobby at school on the mornings she doesn't have an early meeting and Becca," he sighed, "she hates the jogging stroller." Tommy groaned, "You'd think lifting and running after a four and one-year-old all day that I'd have better stamina."

Oliver smiled as he kissed Tommy, "Your stamina is just fine and your biceps have never been sexier."

Tommy laughed, "I guess that is the silver lining to our daughter wanting to be held all the time."

"Come on," Oliver sat up, "we still have time for a shower before Thea and Roy return with B2."

Tommy sat up and took Oliver's hand, "Can we talk first?"

Oliver's eyebrows arched, "That doesn't sound good."

"No, it's good," he rubbed his thumb over Oliver's knuckles, "or, at least I hope you’ll think it's good."

"All right," Oliver smiled encouragingly.

"Felicity and I would like for us to start trying for number three."

Oliver sighed, "I thought we agreed to wait until Becca turns three."

"If we start trying now, she'll be two before the baby is born."

"Is that what you both want? I'll never say no to another child, but" Oliver cupped Tommy's cheek, "isn’t it better for Felicity’s health if we space the pregnancies out further? And what about you? I worry about you burning out. Being with the kids twenty-four hours a day isn't easy and having a third won't make it any easier. Two kids in diapers at the same time – that doesn’t sound fun."

"Felicity has discussed it with her doctor and they’re comfortable with us trying for baby three. As for me, I love being home with the kids and," he leaned forward to kiss Oliver, "I love that you worry about me."

"Why are we having this conversation when Felicity is in Shanghai?" Oliver gently poked Tommy's chest.

Tommy instantly looked guilty, "Because she wanted me to be the one to talk to you about the next part."

"The next part?" Oliver asked tightly. The look on Tommy’s face was all he needed to know that whatever his husband spoke next he wouldn’t like it.

"Yeah," Tommy took a deep breath, "when we try to conceive this time, I won't be participating."

Oliver scowled, threw back the covers and got out of bed, "We - are -not- having this conversation."

"Oliver," Tommy scrambled out of bed and followed Oliver into the bathroom.

Oliver rounded on Tommy, his anger radiating off of him, "Those are my children."

"I know they are," Tommy said calmly.

"So, why would we try for a third child any differently than we did for our first two?"

"Oliver, you know why."

"If we do this any differently, our children will think that I don't love them because I'm not," Oliver stopped himself. In the four years he'd been a parent, he'd never once spoken aloud that he wasn't the biological father of either of their children. His eyes welled with tears and he pointed to his own chest with his voice breaking, "They are my children."

"Hey," Tommy took Oliver's face between his hands, "Robert and Rebecca are yours. You are their daddy. No one is saying any different."

"Then why?" Oliver's blue eyes swam with tears.

"Because I want to have your baby and so does Felicity," Tommy smiled.

Oliver dropped his head to Tommy's shoulder, "When we decided to become parents we agreed that it was for the best that we never know for certain. I know it's naive and improbable, but there is this part of me that hopes that they never want to find out, but I also know that, one day, sooner than we’d like, they’re going to realize that we can’t both be their father. All they’ll need to do is look in the mirror to know who their father is." Oliver stepped away from Tommy, "I live in dread of the day when Bobby is angry with me and tells me," his voice broke, "that I’m not his real dad."

"You are his real dad." Tommy grabbed Oliver's arm, "You are their real dad."

"I know that," Oliver wiped the tears from his eyes, "but what will they think when they find out that their brother or sister was conceived deliberately to be mine? Will they think that they weren’t enough for me?"

Tommy arched an incredulous brow, "Did you honestly ever ask your parents how you were conceived? I sure as hell never did. Oliver, I promise you, one day our kids might want to find out who their biological father is, but they are never going to ask the logistics of their conception."

"I have a biological son. We don't need to change the way we do things because you're worried I have this need to have another biological child." Oliver loved his husband and wife for wanting to balance out the scales of their family, but he'd never once wished that Robert or Rebecca were the product of his DNA. His children were perfect and he couldn't imagine loving them more if they found out tomorrow that they'd been wrong about their paternity and he turned out to be their biological father.

"William is your son and I don't want you to do this because he isn't enough. I want you to do this because we want to have your child and you want to have a child with us."

“Please, Tommy, don’t ask me to do this,” Oliver pleaded.

“Ask to have your child?” Tommy asked angrily. “When we decided to become parents you said that you wanted to have a piece of me and Felicity. Why can’t I want the same thing? Why can’t I want to have a child with your eyes or those dimples?” His fingers trailed along several scars on Oliver’s chest, “How many times have I almost lost you? Every night is a night I could lose you and you won’t give me this? Please, Ollie, give me a piece of you so I won’t ever lose you again.”

“Tommy,” Oliver whispered right before his lips claimed his husband’s. He backed Tommy out of the bathroom as he hungrily sucked on his tongue. The back of Tommy’s legs hit their bed and Oliver lowered them to the mattress without breaking their kiss.

Tommy gasped and pushed against Oliver’s chest, “Ollie,” he groaned, “we don’t have enough time.”

Oliver glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand, “We have enough.”

Tommy rolled out from beneath Oliver and sat up, “Shower.”

Oliver’s head fell against Tommy’s neck as he chuckled, “Multi-tasking?”

Tommy’s hands trailed up Oliver’s spine, “Just a parent who longs to spend five minutes in the shower without a child banging on the door asking for juice.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh, "Three kids won’t make finding privacy any easier. You sure you wanna have my baby?"

Tommy grinned and pressed a kiss to Oliver's lips, "I really do." He reluctantly got off the bed, “Let’s finish this in the shower.

Oliver followed Tommy into the shower. He pressed himself against Tommy’s back and wrapped his arms around his chest. "It will be weird."

"What will?" Tommy asked.

"Having sex with Felicity in order to get her pregnant without you. It will feel clinical and like we're under pressure."

"Under pressure?" Confused, Tommy turned to face his husband.

Oliver traced Tommy’s bottom lip with his thumb, "Are you going to stop having sex with our wife until after she gets pregnant? Are you going to start using condoms? What if it takes a couple of months? What if it takes a year?"

Tommy lathered his head with shampoo, "Felicity and I have discussed it. Nothing will need to change. I’m going to have a vasectomy."

Oliver stepped back in shock, “What?”

“I want to be able to have sex with our wife without having to wear a condom or worrying that I might get her pregnant,” Tommy said casually as he rinsed shampoo from his hair.

“A vasectomy?” Oliver asked again in disbelief. “You and Felicity just decided this too without even talking to me first?”

“What?” he shrugged. “I’ve fathered two children and we think that a vasectomy makes sense for our family planning.”

Oliver closed his eyes. He didn’t like the idea that Felicity and Tommy had been discussing this behind his back. He felt like he was being handled, "I still think that this is a bad idea."

"Just think about it, please. We can talk about it more when Felicity comes home." Tommy kissed Oliver and waggled his eyebrows, "I do believe you said something about there being enough time before our children get home."

Oliver needed more time to process what his spouses were asking of him and what it really meant for their family. Tommy’s hand ghosted across his chest and pulled Oliver from his thoughts. He couldn’t help but smile at the look on Tommy’s face. There would be plenty of time to make a decision and he had probably less than ten minutes of alone time with his husband before the kids were back. He didn’t plan on wasting a second of it. Oliver wrapped his arms around Tommy, “Less talking, more kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.


End file.
